


Have a Little Care

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-04
Updated: 2003-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helpless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Little Care

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Tutu (c) Hal 2002, ADV, etc.

He had to scrub hard at his eyes before turning to look at Mytho who lay motionless in the bed, covered with bandages.

"Have a little care for yourself!" he snapped, wringing out a washcloth. "Why do you think you got into such a state! All for the sake of a little bird!"

"It was such a tiny, helpless life," Mytho protested without protesting.

"You're the same! Just look at you. Burnt to a crisp! You can't even protect yourself!"

"Will you protect me then, Fakir?"

"Someone has to. I swear that I'll protect you . . . forever. Because you need me."

"Yes," Mytho says simply, closing his eyes.

 

And now, Fakir thinks, dragging his thoughts from that long-ago time, now it is I who needs you . . . but it's too late for that. You've made your choice . . . and there's nothing I can do anymore.

He runs the back of his hand over his eyes. I really am helpless.


End file.
